godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperius
Emperius, the unholy genetic chimera of seven super powered Dinosaur-like creatures, is the result of a child's daydream gone rampant and came to life in the physical world. This unnamed individual was capable of summoning fictional beings into the real world before, but none of them got anywhere near as big as Emperius did. As such, Emperius had noticeable difficulty and, at the same time, advantages when it came to fighting other Kaiju. Every now and then, it would phase in and out of the realm of reality, which meant it could become temporarily transparent and/or intangible, but this never lasted for more than a few seconds, and the results usually lead to more injuries on Emperius's side than anything else. Nevertheless, there are times and places where essentially being an imaginary Kaiju had it's advantages. Whenever it wasn't emerged fully into the physical realm, it could spy on potential enemies and study their movements, completely unnoticed, and could also travel long distances before it finally emerged into reality to strike. It's title, "Ultimate Fuhrer", relates to an early name for the creature translating to "Tyrant Lizard Emperor", as the child who created it was oblivious at the time about how creatures were named, so named it as a Tyrannosaurid until it became clear that was far from what Emperius really was. In terms of exact origins, it's unclear how exactly Emperius, or rather, anything else from the Imagination Realm ever gained enough power to actually appear physical for periods of time, but whatever the exact cause was, it seems to relate to a child born in 1994. For an unexplained reason, it seems to have immediate knowledge of Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Mothra, Fire Rodan, and MechaGodzilla, despite never having actually seen either of them before. It appears it may have to do with a psychic connection to whoever was the original creator of Emperius, but whatever the case, all five Kaiju were forced to team up with each other to permanently bring Emperius down. However, even then, that merely killed Emperius solely in this specific universe, as Emperius would continue to exist in other realities, some of which had little to no defense against a Kaiju such as Emperius, making Emperius a high priority threat in any situation where proper Anti-Kaiju Defensive Strategies are not present. Emperius, in terms of temperament, seems to be hostile only because it has a fierce hunger in which it constantly hunts down and devours smaller Kaiju, from which it cannot control. It also apparently dislikes being a physical entity, meaning whenever it's dragged into reality by it's own overwhelming power, it goes berserk since it dislikes interaction with physical objects, and proceeds to destroy everything in sight should it stay in the physical realm for extended periods of time. As a Kaiju that's hard to properly predict, Emperius is ranked up in the Threat Levels of Kaiju such as Destoroyah and SpaceGodzilla, but at the same time at lower rank than them due to it's lack of sightings and information about it. Currently mankind is seeking a method in which to properly study Emperius to know how exactly it's abilities work, and, yet again, learn where exactly Emperius came from. Trivia *Emperius's composition counterparts are based on Tyrannosaurus rex (Jaws), Triceratops (Horns and frill), a Wyvern (Wings), Deltadromeus (Arms), Therizinosaurus (Legs), Ankylosaurus (Tail), and a fictional Shonisaurus-like creature (Dorsal fin). None of these lookalike creatures are Kaiju, though, so they are not relevant to the story in which Emperius takes place in aside from explaining how Emperius came to be. *Emperius originally had a Spinosaurus-like sail in terms of it's design, but was later altered into a more shark-like dorsal fin. *Emperius, in the imagination realm, completely lacks the ghost-like abilities, since it's completely physical in it's own native realm. This is crucial to how it's destroyed in the story. Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Villians Category:Kaiju Category:Antagonists